¿Por qué lo haces? Advancedshipping
by Nathy-Kaze-Neko
Summary: En un rato de reflexión que tiene May sobre su amigo Ash ella queda echa un lío, así que tratara de averiguar lo que ese chico siente por ella. [AshxMay]


**¿Por qué lo haces? [Advancedshipping]**

May ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su compañero Ash le había salvado o incluso ayudado. Cuando cayó junto a su torchit por un barranco y el chico había bajado para salvarle, cuando perdía un concurso y él era el primero en animarle, en decirle con aquella sonrisa característica de él, que entrenarían juntos, que la próxima la victoria seria suya, que con esfuerzo lo lograrían. Esas palabras siempre le llegaban, le cambiaban el ánimo. Le ayudaban.

Pero, ¿Por qué?, porque hacia aquello, estaba claro que eran amigos y de los mejores, el tiempo que tenían viajando juntos los había hecho conocerse. Aun así esa preocupación que tenía el pelinegro por ella le hacía tener una sensación extraña en el estomago que recorría todo su cuerpo. Esa sensación le hacía dudar sobre su relación por él.

Incluso ella misma le había dicho al entrenador, _que incluso los mejores amigos pueden enamorarse._

¿_Amigos? ¿Compañeros? ¿O acaso ella quería algo más?_

Espera, ¿ella había pensado eso? ¿Quería ser algo más con Ash? No…o… debía dejar de pensar esas cosas solo hacía que la duda en su cabeza se hiciera más grande. Lo único que le quedaba era preguntar.

—Ash… ¿Estás libre? —Pregunto una vez estuvo a su lado.

El chico estaba agachado, junto a sus pokemon, estaban en medio de un entrenamiento, como era su costumbre siempre que viajaban.

—Creo que sí, ¿Pasa algo May? —Le dijo volteando a verla, se levanto del suelo esperando su respuesta.

—Am… bueno, yo quisiera entrenar un poco contigo—Dijo apresurada, no le dio el valor para preguntarle lo que realmente quería saber.

—Claro que si May— le sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo, —Pero después espero saber que te pasa realmente.

Se había dado cuenta, May estaba impresionada, ¿Ash se había dado cuenta de su inquietud? Pero el no se daba cuenta de nada a menos que fuese muy obvio o en las batallas.

—No sé de que hablas—Le dijo completamente insegura.

—Bueno, si no me quieres decir no lo hagas—Le contesto él, se sacudió el polvo que tenía en los pantalones y llamo a si fiel compañero pikachu el cual se poso en su hombro. —Vamos.

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia un terreno amplio para poder comenzar al entrenamiento, May aun era algo inexperta en las batallas y debía practicar, si no en el siguiente concurso no podría pasar la segunda ronda. Claro esa era la idea secundaria. Lo que en verdad quería May es saber que era lo que el azabache pensaba sobre ella.

Ash mandó a si pikachu a la batalla. Y May a su skitty. Ambos en posiciones, los ataque comenzaron, pikachu lanzó una cola férrea que impacto directamente al suelo, gracias a que skitty saltó oportunamente, el doble bofetón el felino dio en el blanco dado que la cola del roedor eléctrico se había atorado medio segundo en la tierra, para suerte de la castaña. Pero en respuesta a ese ataque un fuerte impac-trueno azotó a la criatura rosa, dejándola fuera de combate.

—Estas distraída, en una batalla sea de concurso o otra cosa debes estar concentrada—Ash le regaño como si de un hermano mayor se tratase. May se acercó a su pequeña y la regreso a su pokeball para que descansara, cerca del objeto redondo susurro.

—Lo siento skitty, fue mi culpa—acerco el objeto a su pecho cerrando sus ojos. —Lo siento…

—May, ¿Qué te pasa? —Ash se le acercó tomándole el hombro. La chica le miro, ya era suficiente, no podía negar que esa preocupación propia del chico le agrado al principio, pero ahora no sabía si esa acción del chico le dañaba.

_¿Te preocupas así por todas? ¿Soy diferente a las anteriores? ¿Yo…Soy especial…para ti?_

Se pregunto, pero solo lo último salió de sus labios.

— ¿Yo…soy especial…para ti? —pero cuando se dio cuenta él ya la había oído.

— ¿May? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? —pregunto el chico, la miro tan fijamente que ella solo atino a bajar la mirada, estaba petrificada.

—yo… no le tomes importancia Ash, era solo una broma—comenzó a reír nerviosamente y se alejo del chico. A cada paso, con cada carcajada fingida que dio el corazón se le apretó.

— ¡May! —Grito el chico, ella le miró. —Por lo menos espera a que te responda—Le regaño de igual forma que antes, como si fuese su hermano mayor.

Ella solo se quedó ahí parada, observando, esperando, cualquier cosa.

—E-esa pregunta… no la hiciste en broma ¿cierto? —

Ella suspiró, sonrió mirando al suelo, luego miró al chico que tenía delante con aquella misma sonrisa.

—Ash, tú me gustas mucho—le dijo, ya no había nada más que hacer. El chico se le quedo mirando estupefacto, sabía que la chica estaba actuando rara, pero creyó que sería algo de lo que el conocería, su reciente derrota tal vez. Pero no, era una confesión.

—Yo… no sé qué decirte…lo siento—contesto.

—No importa, me lo esperaba, ya que no soy ella…—se le quebró la voz.

— ¿ella? —

—Ya sabes, Misty… seguro ella es la que te gusta…

El chico se extraño, _¿Gustarle Misty? ¿De dónde había sacado aquello?_

— ¿Por qué lo haces, Ash? , ¿Por qué me ayudas tanto? —Le dijo ella de pronto, las lagrimas se asomaban por su rostro, no quería llorar, pero esto estaba sobrepasando sus fuerzas, — ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo si no sientes nada por mí?

—Te equivocas, a mi no me gusta Misty… May tu eres la primera chica que se me confiesa… y te ayudo porque me importas… vamos deja de llorar—El chico se acercó a ella tomándole de ambos hombros sonriéndole, como siempre.

Ella solo se abrazo a su cuerpo, recargó su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, las amargas lagrimas cayeron por fin, empapando su hombro, los sollozos eran ahogados dificultosamente.

Él no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez, ella había sido la primera con la que tuvo ese tipo de relación, si era importante para él, muy importante, le ayudaba por eso, por la promesa del padre de ella, porque ella le importaba, ¿Por qué era importante ella?, por ser ella.

_May es importante para mí porque es May_

Se dijo, abrazo a la castaña y beso débilmente su mejilla. Y a su oído susurro.

—May, lo hago porque eres tú—


End file.
